Coconut Cannon
Coconut Cannon is the fifth plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player can tap on the Coconut Cannon to fire a coconut in a straight line. Upon impact with a zombie, the coconut will explode, dealing 45 normal damage shots to the initial target as well as 15 normal damage shots to all enemies in a 3x2 area around it. After firing, Coconut Cannon will have to wait for 15 seconds before it can fire again. Almanac Entry Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. Usage: tap to fire Range: straight Special: on impact, explodes in medium area Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. Sun cost: 400 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Coconut Cannon will release a gigantic coconut, pushing all zombies to the rightmost edge of the screen and dealing 60 normal damage shots to all of them in a 3x3 area at the end. Coconut Cannon will also immediately go into cooldown afterwards. Strategies Coconut Cannon's main asset is its high splash damage capability - thanks to this, Coconut Cannon can be used to take down large groups of zombies with ease, especially in Endless Zone levels where enough Coconut Cannons can be purchased to allow the player to have a constant source of firepower. However, this is balanced by a massive 400 sun cost and cooldown time between shots, which makes Coconut Cannon less practical in normal levels. Coconut Cannon can also be outclassed by Strawburst later on, which can deal even more impressive amount of splash damage, though Strawburst also requires tons of time in order to have a higher capability of dealing heavy damage. Coconut Cannon is particularly useful when planted on minecarts in Wild West, as the player can relocate it to fire on lanes with concentrated amounts of zombies, instead of having to plant multiple Coconut Cannons. Its Plant Food ability can also be used to push zombies back to prevent a single lane from being overrun, although the Plant Food ability should not be used in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages if there are tombstones in the same row, as they can block the giant coconut and protect zombies behind them. Avoid using Coconut Cannon against the following zombies: Tomb Raiser Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie, Troglobite, Weasel Hoarder, and Excavator Zombie. Tomb Raiser Zombies and Troglobite can summon obstacles in its path requiring Coconut Cannon to take up to three hits to get rid of these zombies. This can get even worse when these zombies appear in large numbers as they can occupy almost an entire path. Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Weasel Hoarder will release their chickens or ice weasels instantly and Coconut Cannons can only kill small amounts at a time (unless fed with plant food). Shield Zombie's force field will block both the splash damage and the initial explosion from the coconut. Their force field will also shield other zombies rendering it useless. Exceptions include if Shield Zombie is stunned by E.M.Peach or stalled by stalling effects. Jester Zombie will not only throw back the coconut, taking no damage, but the damage from the coconut is enough to insta-kill any plant other than most defensive plants, although its Plant Food ability cannot be reflected by Jester Zombie. Excavator Zombies will completely negate the cannonballs effect if hit directly, potentially leaving the player in a bad situation. Though the excavator cannot block the Plant Food effect either, and can die of splash damage if not directly hit. Coconut Cannon should also not be used in most Last Stand levels, as its high cost of 400 sun will quickly drain out the player's limited supply of sun. Also, the player can not usually win a Last Stand level with just Coconut Cannons, as there are usually a giant horde of zombies and the Coconut Cannons' rather long cooldown time will prove it almost useless. However, Coconut Cannon are very useful in Wild West - Day 6 and Wild West - Day 18, as the minecart and rails in the back means the player will only have to plant one Coconut Cannon. Coconut Cannon is a great plant in emergency situations, as firing them and shoveling them up right afterwards, assuming all the normal shovel refund upgrades are obtained, only cost the player 200 sun, or 100 if they bought the one offered in the store. This method gives Coconut Cannon great potential against large groups of strong zombies, such as Knight Zombies. Taking down an Imp Cannon in Pirate Seas with a Coconut Cannon will net the player the Broadside achievement. This tactic is difficult to execute, as there is rarely a clear line of sight for Coconut Cannon to fire due to the other zombies advancing, especially the Imp Pirate Zombies being constantly fired from the Imp Cannon, but it can be rewarding if done successfully, as it prevents a rain of Imps. Wild West - Day 20 Coconut Cannon is given in the eighth wave of Wild West - Day 20, a Not OK Corral level, if two or more plants were lost beforehand and is required to deal with the massive amount of zombies in the later portion of the level, particularly the Buckethead Zombies. However, if no plant was lost, there is a chance that it will be replaced by a Repeater, which will make completing the level much more difficult. Thus, it is strongly advised that the player resets the level if they did not get the Coconut Cannon. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *This is the first plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is activated by touch. The second was Magnifying Grass, then Banana Launcher, followed by Strawburst, and lastly, Jack O' Lantern. *If Plant Food is given to it and a tombstone is in the same lane, the bomb will explode when it touches the tombstone. *When watered in the Zen Garden, its fuse will be extinguished. The same happens to Torchwood, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Lava Guava and Jack O' Lantern with their flames. *If an Imp Cannon is destroyed by it, the player will get the Broadside achievement. *Its projectiles can destroy an Excavator Zombie's shovel if enough splash damage is dealt. However, Excavator Zombie is still immune to Coconut Cannon's coconuts if they directly hit It. Specific to the Chinese version *The bullet that it shoots for its costumed Plant Food ability looks very similar to the Banzai Bill from the Super Mario series. *If one manages to use Sunflower Singer Plant Food's ability, it will somehow recharge again, even when the player didn't use it at all. *The third level Plant Food will play Symphony No. 9 by Beethoven, which is an Easter egg referencing Extreme Fever from Peggle. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants